catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Sake Sensei
This achievement is unlocked on Day 8, but requires an action every day except Day 1. On the days you are at the Stray Sheep, you will have the ability to choose from four drinks to have at your booth seat. Once you finish one (three sips), you will get a piece of trivia on that drink, and will be able to order another from Erica Anderson. Each day (2-8), make sure to drink Sake at least 3 times and read the trivia. On Day 8, you will unlock the achievement. It is possible to get one tip from each drink each day, so you can unlock all four drinking-related achievements (Sake Sensei, Whisky Wiseman, Cocktail Connoisseur, and Beer Baron) in one playthrough. Trivia Day 2 Refined sake is made by filtering nigori sake but did you know another strange ingredient is added at this time? Ash is added. It's said that a sake master in the Edo period put ash into the sake to take out his anger. This is the unexpected success story behind this delicacy. Day 3 Do you know what the difference between shochu and seichu is? Since the Chinese character for "burn" is in the word "shochu" many people think shochu is made by heating it up. Actually, shochu is merely distilled sake. So, people who like shochu might have a high tolerance for alcohol. Day 4 Do you know who the first Westerner to drink Japanese sake was? Accoding to records, it was Spanish missionary Francis Xavier who came to Japan in 1549. In his letters written back home, he was amazed to learn that the alcohol was made from rice, not fruit. It must have been a rice surprise! Day 5 Japanese sake uses many different words in brand names, but the most commonly used is "Masamune." Why has Masamune been such a common name since olden times? Masamune could be a person's name, but the origin actually does not come from a person. An old sake maker found a phrase "Rinzai Seishu." Though spelled differently, seishu also can mean "sake." But the character for "seishu" is also read "masamune," and the term stuck. Wait, all this history for a lousy pun? ...Ugh Day 6 Do you know the true meaning behind "nama ippon." a type of Japanese sake? There are conditions a sake brewer must follow to label their sake "nama ippon." One: It most only be made with rice and malted rice. Two: No water is added after squeezing. Three: No sake from other batches may be mixed into the brew. This means that the drink is pure rice sake. Use this knowledge the next time you buy sake! Day 7 In Japan, a common phrase to describe a drunk person is "drunk as dirt." Do you know where this phrase comes from? The "dirt" in this case isn't actual dirt. A bug that appears in old Chinese tales is called a "Dei", and uses the same character as "dirt" in Japanese. Dei live in water, and when they walk on land they stagger about like a drunkard. Day 8 This only appears if you have fully drunk sake every day. So where did the drink now known as "Japanese sake" originate? Most sakes that appears in Japanese mythology are actually fruit liquers. Only after the Japanese began to plant rice did "sake" come to refer to rice sake. That means it might be a drink that came over from China or Korea. Category:Achievements